


To the Sound of No One Else Around

by ragingrainbow



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Kink, Facial Shaving, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry’s waiting by the door when Nick gets home, like he always is. He’s dressed down in a pair of jogging bottoms and one of Nick’s t-shirts, his hair product free and kept out of his face by a scarf that Nick’s pretty sure is one of his old shirts.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Sound of No One Else Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkwords (blaqkheaven)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaqkheaven/gifts).



> Fill for this askbox prompt on Tumblr: [Nick/Harry, domestic/service kink](http://ragingrainbow.tumblr.com/post/85758429847/tothesoundofnooneelse). Not betad, because tumblr fic, so all mistakes are my own.

Harry’s waiting by the door when Nick gets home, like he always is. He’s dressed down in a pair of jogging bottoms and one of Nick’s t-shirts, his hair product free and kept out of his face by a scarf that Nick’s pretty sure is one of his old shirts. Not Harry’s preferred attire, but he knows what Nick needs tonight even if Nick hasn’t told him - at least not with words - and Nick has to pause and just look at him for a moment to appreciate that fact.

Harry’s gaze flickers up to Nick’s face uncertainly, focusing back on a spot somewhere to the right of Nick’s feet as soon as Nick gives him a reassuring smile. Nick remembers the days when Harry would be fidgety under his scrutiny, but now he just straightens his back a little more and stays perfectly still until Nick pulls him in for a kiss.

“Hello love,” Nick says as he pulls back.

“Hi. Dinner’s almost ready. When do you have to leave?” Harry helps Nick out of his jacket and shoes as he talks, putting them away neatly.

“Couple of hours. I should be late to the carpet anyway, create an illusion of importance.”

Harry laughs at that and Nick can’t resist pulling him in for another kiss before he follows him to the kitchen.

The kitchen table has been set meticulously. There’s even a candle in the middle, casting a soft glow over the salad that looks like it could feed at least six people. The napkins are folded into a shape that might be meant to resemble bananas, Nick thinks. Folding napkins isn’t exactly Harry’s strong point, but it’s one of those little tasks that keeps Harry focused before Nick gets home, and tonight it doesn’t matter either way. Nick just wants a couple of hours to relax.

Harry pulls out a chair for Nick and Nick sits. Nick let’s Harry fuss over him for a bit; serving lasagne and salad, pouring wine, making sure the music he’s put on is to Nick’s liking. When Harry asks for the second time if Nick’s sure he doesn’t want a glass of water as well, Nick grabs his wrist gently and tells him to go sit down and eat. Harry blushes and moves quickly to do as Nick asked.

Thing is, Harry will wait on Nick hand and foot when he gets into the right headspace. They’ve tried it a few times, but it doesn’t work for Nick, so this is the compromise. Harry gets a few moments of making sure Nick’s comfortable and then what Nick needs from him is a dinner companion and conversation.

“This is lovely,” Nick says as he takes a bite of lasagne. “Did you try a new recipe?”

Harry beams at him. “Made everything from scratch, Bechamel and all. Well, except the pasta.” Harry frowns a little, like maybe he’s realising he should have made the pasta, too, so Nick’s quick to reassure him that it’s fantastic.

Nick chit-chats about his day as they eat, and Harry smiles and replies as appropriate; getting a glass of water for Nick when his wine’s almost gone rather than refilling his glass.

Harry only puts away the food when they’re done, leaving the dishes for later. He leads Nick to the bathroom and helps him undress, folding his jeans neatly and throwing the rest of the clothes into the laundry basket. He hesitates for a moment before he undresses himself too, gets into the shower with Nick.

They don’t talk now, but they smile at each other every time their eyes meet as Harry washes Nick. Nick thinks about how his house used to be filled with people by now - still is sometimes, although those times get fewer and fewer - and how he secretly prefers this, the silence and Harry focused entirely on him.

“Wish I could bring you tonight, really,” Nick says when Harry has ushered him out of the shower and is wrapping him in a huge bath sheet. It’s frustrating sometimes, the way their relationship is the worst kept secret yet they can’t be properly out.

“I know,” Harry says, drying himself off quickly before drying Nick. “It’s grand though, I’ll go pick Puppy up from Aimee’s and we’ll watch you on telly. Puppy loves that, I think she actually recognises you.”

Harry makes Nick sit on the edge of the bathtub, shaving supplies already laid out on the counter. He lathers Nick up, and there can’t be any more talking, so Nick focuses on Harry’s face instead; on the lines of concentration as he runs the blade over Nick’s skin. Harry’s thorough, making sure to get every last hair, and by the time he’s done Nick’s painfully hard.

Harry doesn’t even say anything, just puts the supplies away and washes his hands before he moves the bathmat a little so he can kneel on it. There are no theatrics to the way he blows Nick, it’s just quick and wet and focused on getting Nick to come. When he’s done, he makes sure to lick Nick completely clean before resting his cheek against Nick’s thigh and tilting his head to look up at him. He looks so gorgeous and comfortable that Nick’s momentarily gripped by the desire to call in sick from presenting duties and just taking Harry to bed instead.

As if Harry can tell what Nick’s thinking, he gets up and puts the bathmat back before helping Nick to his feet. He leads Nick to the bedroom, where he has predictably already picked an outfit out and laid it on the bed. Nick always gets to veto what Harry picks out, but he never does, partly because Harry actually has good taste but mostly because he likes attending events wearing clothes Harry picked out for him.

Harry dresses him, and they’re at a point now where it’s not awkward in the least, they’ve worked out the order things are done and Nick knows when to raise his arms and legs to help Harry out. Harry fusses a bit with the bowtie to get it completely straight and Nick has to kiss his nose because it’s right within kissing range like this. Harry smiles softly and kisses Nick’s freshly shaven chin in retaliation, which naturally leads to actual proper kissing. Nick’s just about ready to adopt that other plan of calling in sick when his phone rings.

“That would be my car.” Nick steals another kiss before he leads the way to the front door, where Harry straightens his clothes out and helps with his shoes and jacket before making sure Nick has his wallet, cigarettes and keys.

When he’s satisfied that Nick has everything he needs, Harry kisses him and says his goodbyes. He stays in the doorway to wave Nick off.

“Don’t wait up,” Nick shouts as he waves, even though he knows Harry always will.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sleepy Tigers by Her Space Holiday.


End file.
